Hindsight, Part 1
Hindsight, Part 1 is the first episode of Wolverine and the X-Men. It originally premiered September 6, 2008 in Canada and aired in the United States on January 23, 2009. Plot Inside the Danger Room, Shadowcat and Colossus are training. Colossus gets caught between two hydraulic presses while Shadowcat laughs it off. However, a tentacle drops down and grabs her. Colossus breaks free and watches Nightcrawler teleport up to her and taunt her. Colossus destroys a laser gun but is picked up by a large electromagnet. Nightcrawler boasts that he is about to win when he is covered in a sticky goo. With the three of them captured they see Wolverine in the control room. The extra hard secession was a farewell present from him. Logan leaves the Xavier Mansion with a bag and waves good bye to Jean Grey, which angers Cyclops. Logan spots Beast who informs him that Rogue is not too happy with seeing him leave. He goes to talk to her but she is just upset and leaves. Logan walks up to Professor Charles Xavier and Storm when Charles starts writhing in pain. Charles sees Jean in pain too. Logan runs up to him but something explodes. Logan wakes up a year later resting near his motorcycle and a tree. He had been reliving the events in his dreams. He gets up to see several RVs drive by, one with a little girl in it. He waves to the girl and leaves on his bike. He follows the RVs to a crossroad, hears a train and a squeal, and sees an explosion but drives the other way. In his rearview mirror he sees smoke rising up but seemingly continues on. At the train wreck, people pull a man and woman out of the RV that was hit. The couple are put down but they wonder where their daughter Erica is and figure she is still inside. The father tries to go back in but an explosion knocks him down. Logan shows up and heads towards the wreckage. A rescuer tries to stop him but he goes on ahead with his claws out. Logan cuts his way into the RV and sees the little girl from before. Just then the whole thing explodes and the two are feared dead. The parents are being consoled as rescuers dig through the wreckage. They move one piece to find "the mutant" and the little girl. She seems to be alright and runs up to her mother. The rescuers notice that Logan is alive, though badly injured. The father, Randy, tries to help and has to convince some people to do so. One of the other guys from the RVs, Carl, turns Logan in to the Mutant Response Division. Apparently Logan has been wanted by the MRD and Carl took notice. Randy decides to move Logan so the mutant hunting group won't find him. Randy and his family load Logan and his bike into Chris's and Gillian's RV and take him to their home, while Carl angrily watches them leave. Randy's wife notices Logan already healing. Erica asks him to wake up. Logan does so but then flashes back to the day of the explosion at the mansion. Logan sees Charles struggle with a sudden extreme pain. Charles glances over to find Jean also in pain. Logan makes his way to Charles but is caught in an explosion. As the dust clears he wakes to find his clothes and the surrounding area in ruins. Several of the students are limping away while Scott desperately searches for Jean. He finds Ororo near a blast crater with Xavier's wheelchair lying in the center. He wakes up and, freaking out, pulls out his claws. He is in a girl's bedroom with Erica standing next to him and puts his claws away. She hears a phone ring and leaves since she's not supposed to be in there bothering him. Logan overhears her mother is talking to someone who apparently is upset that they are keeping a mutant in their house. Logan hears a helicopter and sirens outside and looks in his bag for his uniform. Just then armed soldiers break into the house. The soldiers go upstairs and find Erica's room empty. Carl apparently turned them in to the MRD. Neighbors watch as Randy and his family are arrested for harboring a fugitive mutant. Just then Wolverine appears on the room. He jumps down and attacks several MRD agents so the helicopter with Randy and his family takes off. Wolverine tries to jump on but it goes too high too quickly and he misses it. The MRD agents capture him in a net and spray knock-out gas in his face apparently doing the job. The net flies out of the cloud of gas followed by a very angry Wolverine. The rest of the agents take off in another helicopter but Wolverine throws the knock-out gas into the chopper. The chopper crashes on Carl's RV and Wolverine walks away. In the Mutant Response Division Headquarters, several soldiers walk past captured mutants in cells to Randy and his family. A , with three claw marks on his face, asks them to tell him about Wolverine. Erica denies any knowledge but the man knows better. Logan arrives outside the ruins of the Xavier Mansion. After sniffing around he uncovers an elevator shaft and uses his claws to slide down. He sees a light on in the ruined hallways and finds Beast hard at work in his lab. He sneaks up and surprises his blue friend. Since the disappearance of Charles and Jean Beast hasn't gotten out much as he hasn't had much to do, but neither has Logan. Beast has analyzed the ruins and can find no trace of anything linking the explosion to any person or group but is determined to figure it out. Logan then tells him why he's there. The "Mardies" have gone too far and are capturing non-mutants just for helping mutants. He wants to break the family out and wants Beast's help. Beast refuses telling him to go find the others, but Logan doesn't know where anyone else is. Beast then agrees since Logan rarely asks for help. Outside City Books in a MRD Truck the agents inside are trying to track a mutant with some busted equipment when Wolverine shows up and knocks them out. The truck drives towards the MRD headquarters with Logan driving. He "captured" Beast and is taking him to a holding cell. They convince the MRD gate guard to let them by and enter the facility. Upon entering the garage the guards open the back to find Beast unshackled. They pull out their guns and tell Beast to freeze. Beast tries to reason with them but Wolverine comes up and knocks them both out. Wolverine sends Beast to find the prisoners while he takes care of the guards. MRD guards take Randy away from his family to a separate room with a special chair. He is strapped into a Sensory Assault Helmet, which is used for information gathering. The man with claw marks demands to know about Wolverine. When Randy refuses the man then turns on the device. Beast wanders through the halls and bumps into a guard. He has no choice but to knock him out. Beast then uses the computer in the room to find the cell block. Randy is returned to his family in their cell when the man with claw marks threatens to torture Erica. Beast and Wolverine arrive and grab the man and knock him out. Wolverine straps him into the torture chair telling him to leave the family alone, then turns it on and leaves. Beast deactivates the forcefields and releases all the captured mutants. Together they all leave. Wolverine starts up a helicopter while the rest catch up and flies them all out. All of the guards start shooting at them and Wolverine asks if any of them can torch a hanger. One mutant, John Allerdyce, happily obliges and asks Boom Boom to "light 'em up." Boom Boom creates a set of energy balls and John manipulates them into destroying the hanger. However, the MRD do get two VTOL Jets off the ground to follow the helicopter. Wolverine sees them and believes that fireballs aren't going to bring them down. Boom Boom asks Dust to do it. She turns into a pile of dust, flies out of the helicopter, and clogs the engines of the two pursuers. The man with claw marks walks outside to see the mutant attacking. He and Wolverine spare each other one glance before the helicopter leaves. Later, Logan is seen with Randy and his family at a cabin in the mountains. He says that the "Mardies" will lose interest in them in a few weeks. As he leaves Erica hugs his leg asking him to stay. Logan has to since he must go home. Logan waves good bye as he rides his bike away. Logan returns to the mansion ruins and enters Beast's lab only to be surprised by the big, blue furball. Logan asks where all the mutants they freed went, and Beast tells him they all left. He then says that the MRD won't stop and the cells they emptied will be filled again soon. So Logan proposes that they reform the X-Men. ::TO BE CONTINUED… Cast Trivia Category:Episodes